History
by Kirlina
Summary: Secrets have been hidden. Not all is what is seems. Time-traveling, wars, and...love? Just how much has the supposed history lied about?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The blood, the dead bodies, her home, her friends. They're all laid out before her, not one face had the determined expressions that settled there during the war and the light that displayed life in their eyes were now gone. The dead dull colors staring blankly towards the crying skies.

The five great nations have fallen.

Her sea-foam green eyes stared wide with shock and her body trembled. Fear. Shock. Shame. Those are the only emotions she can comprehend as the mantra chanted itself over and over within her head.

Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

The small petite body huddled into itself, the girl herself looked like a wilting flower. Her knees were up to her chin, her arms wrapped around them securely, her trembling form discreetly rocking to her inner chant.

Gone.

She could hear the footsteps near her. Slow and steady. Moving with a purpose. The broken girl does not acknowledge who is now standing in front of her. Instead she focuses on the boy she grew to love over her time being his teammate. The orange clothes that are caked in dirt, sweat, grime and blood; the headband that has been ruined and his bloodied face.

Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sakura," A deep voice calls. She does not look up or even indicates that she heard a thing. "I don't like being ignored." Sakura felt the blade that belonged to the owner of the voice slowly slice a shallow cut into her throat.

With a strategic flick of his wrist the sword forces Sakura to angle her head to where she now is facing her first love and enemy. Her dry sobs slowly fade and her horrified expression slowly settles into a hard glare.

"Funny. I recall that being my treatment as kids, Sasuke." She enunciates slowly, her voice oddly even and calm, "Make it quick will ya?" She says impassively. "Naruto is probably waiting on the other side."

"Naruto…" Sasuke says slowly, smirking coldly, "He got what he deserved, ne?"

Sakura's jaw tightens and she knows she is in no position to move without chakra with the serious injuries she has now.

Sasuke smirk sadistically, "How sad…" He murmurs, drawing circles into Sakura's collarbone. "You were finally returning his feelings too."

Sakura takes both of her hands and clamps them onto both sides of Sasuke's thin sword. Confusion flashes in his dark eyes before cold amusement settles into them and its obvious he doesn't believe she could do what she intends. She ignores his look, keeping her eyes on his, while her hands focused on slowly bending the sword between her bare hands.

Chakra be damned.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly seeing the metal begin to bend against its will. He quickly does a roundhouse kick, effectively knocking Sakura a few feet from him and extracting his sword from her surprisingly strong grip.

He clicks his tongue to make a mocking 'Tsk, tsk, tsk' sound. There is disapproval on his face and Sakura realizes this is the most emotion he's ever displayed. Her vision blurs and her head rings. She lays there on the cold, hard, wet ground in a helpless heap of a mess.

_Why? Why did he leave me for last? _Her thoughts echo sadly. Her vision begins to focus and she is able to see somewhat normally again. What is in her line of sight is the strange looking Kunai that Naruto entrusted to her a long time ago.

_Naruto's hands glide across the metal before he hands it to her. "Sakura this is special,"_

_She looks at the weapon in her hand and brings it closer to her face to inspect it. The only thing that stood out was its strange design and weird paper seal that wrapped around it. "It looks like a plain old kunai to me,"_

_He chuckles good-naturedly. "Looks can be deceiving." Sakura eyes him suspiciously; there is no way something that mature could have come out of _his _very mouth. _

_His expression becomes crestfallen. "If something very _bad_ ever happens, such as Konoha falling or something unlikely happening, use it. Only if it is seriously needed. I'm not quite sure of where it'll take you but it will only activate if you run your bloody thumb over it a few times deliberately."_

_Sakura stared at Naruto, confused. She's about to ask him what exactly he's going on about but he holds up a hand to pause her. "Promise me you will not use it unless it is absolutely necessary." _

_She looks at him wearily and searches his face, for what, she isn't exactly sure. But whatever it was must have reassured her inner suspicions and concerns because she is suddenly verbally promising to do as he asked._

Sakura slowly brings her thumb to her lip and she bite down, hard. The blood trickles down her hand and she reaches for the kunai that had fallen out of her grasp during one of her many battles.

Sasuke's foot violently grounds into Sakura's arm and she bites her lip to keep in an ear-piercing scream. Her hand is already on the Kunai and she is already rubbing her thumb on the papered seal attached to it.

The pain slowly begins to cease and it feels as if she is lighter, disappearing into thin air almost…and maybe that is what she is doing. Sakura herself is not sure.

The one thing she is sure of though is the angered screams that came from both Madara and Sasuke as her world faded into darkness.

Just what could rubbing the seal on the Kunai cause to make them react in such a way?

* * *

**A/N: My first story. This was an idea that kept running in my head…so…what do you think? Review. It'll tell me and make me update faster. That is if you want to read more…**


	2. Chapter 1

…_Naruto_

Her eyebrows furrow, and her mind desperately tries to keep focus on the name, but the inconsistent chatter and physical pain keeps her from achieving what she so helplessly wanted to do.

She could feel the burning sensation on her wrists and her feet before she opens her eyes. She could also feel multiple chakra signatures surrounding her. She could also determine she was in a cave behind a waterfall by the echoing sound of crashing water in the cold and damp area she's in.

Her lids slowly lift and her eyes search her surroundings. She doesn't bat an eye lash when she realizes who is greeting her, she doesn't scream, she simply…assesses, silently hoping her fright and confusion wasn't shining noticeably on her face.

The shinobi instincts that she had developed over the years decided to kick in without her permission.

The Iwagakure shinobi studied her, their faces harboring no emotions. But it didn't matter, distrust and bloodlust, shown brightly in their eyes. She wigged her hands and notices the ropes are not Chakra restraints. Sakura tilted her head to the side. The groups standing before her are only men. Not a single woman in sight.

"Hello gentlemen," Sakura greets calmly, effectively hiding the inner fright and terror she's feeling, "How may I be of assistance to whatever you all have up your sleeves?" If her hands weren't bound she would have probably made a causal gesture to emphasize the question.

The shinobi glare at her as if _she's _the very dirt they walk on. "You fool. You dare ask such a question to enemy forces?"

Sakura's sharp and brilliant green eyes narrow_._

_There it is._ The indirect answer to her unspoken question. _Just keep pushing. Leave all emotions out of the way now. Focus._

"Well," Sakura drawls, "I'm tied up in this dump when I have a job to do out there, might as well ease the boredom I feel while I'm here."

"Listen wench. You have no right to mock us!" Sakura raises a brow and smirks arrogantly. Who ever said she was mocking them? "We refuse to let you help your village's forces. We will not let the odds turn in your favor not when we've gotten this far. This bridge will not end it for us."

_Idiot. You give so much away._

Sakura eyes all the men before her, almost lazily. She sets up her next statement carefully so that her suspicions could be confirmed. "The Kannabi Bridge, I take it is going to succumb to our forces, then, if you honestly have to go around individually capturing injured ninja."

A few of the men's faces ignited in anger and one slaps Sakura hard against the cheek. It stings, but she refuses to show any other emotion of twitch in her face besides the cold smirk she forced to her lips.

She needed to play her cards, right.

"You were already unconscious when we took you, weak bitch." The man who slapped her spits angrily. "You just made it easier on us by falling over on the job."

There. Realization hits her like a ton of bricks.

For some reason she doesn't feel the shock or the fear she believes she should be harboring, especially when her suspicions have just been confirmed. She only felt…numb, numb to what is happening.

Her eyes lower and Naruto's name brings itself up into her mind again. She forcefully puts up a mental block and instead focuses on what to do to escape.

Sakura's Chakra isn't drained. It's incredibly low, sledging slowly through her pathways. As bad as it may seem, it's good, it'll attract less attention. She slowly focuses the Chakra to her fingertips, the Chakra slowly forming into a visual scalpel.

She shifts as much as her seat would let her and slowly looks up to face each of her captors in the eye. "I'm weak, huh?" She says aloud, tilting her head to the side, and there is a dangerous glint in her eyes. She begins to slowly cut the ropes by twisting her hands into painful positions.

"You deaf too, brat?" By this time the rope is only held together by a single thread. She snaps it free and maneuvers her body strategically to swipe the five men who were standing in front of her into the others with only the legs of her chair.

She uses the distraction to undo the ropes on her ankles and summons enough chakra to disrupt the whole structure they were hiding in. Pained screams filled the air and Sakura took the opportunity to run.

The water is freezing as she bursts through the waterfall's wall. She pushes forward unsure of where she is going; only relying on instinct.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes. I write short chapters. Why? Simple. I update faster. They are going to get long over time, and the updates will be more spaced out. I hope this is better than the last chapter. This chapter is slightly boring but more is to come in the next few days. Thank you for reviewing, alerting and adding this story to your favorites. I don't really have a beta, so forgive my horrible spelling and grammar. But if you do know someone who could possibly help I would totally appreciate the recommendation!


End file.
